Ungstiri (Millennium Era)
History The mutineers' landing In 2143, during the Mankind-Zangali War, the colony ship Bonaventure fled Earth carrying a zealot named Corbin Daltanov and his followers. These people, primarily of Eurasian descent, believed Daltonov was a messiah delivering them to a holy land. After failing to find Eden, Daltonov proclaimed that if he could not find the holy land in this world, then it obviously must be found in the next. Daltonov then commanded his followers to take their lives through an overdose of painkillers so they could transcend the realm of the flesh. Some were ready to follow -- a few even did -- but most soundly rejected the idea as ridiculous. Starshij Lejtenant Stefan Boromov and Mladshij Praporschik Illiyana Romanov lead a mutiny and seized control of the colony vessel, and on November 30, 2193, fifty years after their departure from Earth, these surviving mutineers were the first to step out upon Youngster. Youngster was the Eden that the original Daltanov followers had been searching for. A vast, lush land covered in flora and fauna Youngster was as close to paradise as one could imagine. First Contact and Tyom'niy Pyatnitsa In 2201, the Ungstiri crossed paths with the Odarites, their relative next-door neighbors in space. Trade jumped from interplanetary to interstellar, with the Ungstiri exporting raw materials and importing fascinating new technologies they had never seen the likes of. Not long after, in 2217, their distant brethren the Qua stumbled upon them, catapulting Youngster into an age of growth and prosperity. It would not last long, for the next major exterrestrial contact would be uninvited and unwelcome. On April 2, 2257, or as it would later be called, Tyom'niy Pyatnitsa, the Nall came knocking at Youngster's door. Her hardy inhabitants, however, fought them to a standstill with hit and run raids and with the finesse of a fleet of starfighters led by Ungstiri folk heroine "Banshee" Ekaterina Danilov. Unwilling to retreat, the Nall blasted Youngster with the most infamous weapon in their arsenal, the dreaded coreseeker missile, which obliterated the planet, blasting her into countless scattered asteroids. But the Ungstiri stayed, establishing transportation between the three major chunks, which they named Ungstir Prime, Ungstir-Two, and Ungstir-Three -- "Ungstir" being a corruption of the name "Youngster". They carved a network of caverns and tunnels, building into the rock instead of on its surface, and constructing complex support structures and systems to facilitate their needs in such harsh and unusual conditions. Kretonian occupation Things progressed peacefully for a few centuries, but peace is a fleeting thing for Ungstir. When the Kretonians launched their assault on the galaxy in 2651, the Ungstiri were among the first to fall. Ungstir Prime became New Kreton, capital of the new Kretonian empire, and three hundred years of slavery under the Kretonians' unwilling subordinates, the conquered conquerors known as the Nall, followed. It is said one could fill Ungstir-Two with the blood of those who died and still have it overflow across the belts. When the Nall finally revolted in 2806, the Kretonians were defeated and the Ungstiri freed, but victory came at a cost: Ungstir Prime and Ungstir-Three felt the might of the coreseekers again. All that remained were the mining facilities on Ungstir-Two. But even then, the Ungstiri did not leave their Rock. On June 21, 2806, a colony on Ungstir-Two opened. It was dubbed Resilience. Destruction In 3007, after a brief one-day evacuation period during the Phyrrian Conflict, the largest remaining asteroid, Ungstir-Two, was destroyed by Phyrrian warships, marking the end of the Ungstiri as a single unified people. Rebuilding As the Ungstiri have in the past, some returned in an attempt to reclaim their home. Since their former home had been destroyed, the Ungstiri did the next best thing: Combined drilling into old asteroids and salvaged ship components to create large ships to live on. The nature of these ships means much time is spent simply keeping the ships operational and their people fed, but they serve as a mark of pride for a race who insists on clinging to what has become their traditional home. Culture The Ungstiri are a culture that are in a constant state of danger, whether it be from bad ship parts, and accident, a rogue asteroid or a reactor failure. This means Ungstiri culture has a high emphasis on survival and communal living on a ship. Each Ungstiri counts on the other Ungstiri on the ship to do their job right when the time comes, making a work ethic a requirement on the ships. Errors don't just cause inconvenience, they can cost lives. Entertainment While the Ungstiri are known for their rockhopper races in the belt, common entertainment is often concerned with 'small and portable.' Things like cards and chess are popular ways to pass time for the Ungstiri. Category:OtherSpace_Races_%28Millennium_Era%29 Category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica Category:Playable Races (Millennium Era)